John Kramer/Synopsis
The synopsis of John Kramer, known by his notorious serial killer moniker "Jigsaw Killer, from the Saw horror movie franchise. History Origin Jigsaw was a psychotic killer, who had a tendency for wearing his black and red robe (Amanda wore a similar robe in ). He got his nickname because he cuts a puzzle shaped piece of flesh from victims who didn't survive (symbolizing their missing survival instincts). He was devoted to his wife named Jill and almost had a son (Gideon); she'd had a miscarriage after being hit in the stomach from a door by Cecil Adams—a drug addict at John's rehab clinic, who became John's first victim—turning John detached and angry (then being diagnosed with cancer) John then attempted suicide, but failed and became the Jigsaw killer. He was clever and cunning, he used traps for his victims, when his body was dissected they found a tape recording that even though he is dead the murders will not stop. He had colon cancer and was slowly dying (also from nearly being beaten to death from Eric Mathews, father of one of his victims), but he was killed by Jeff Reinhart—the same man who killed his apprentice—in a test which he failed. '' Adam Stanheight/Faulkner a photographer, and Lawrence Gordon, a doctor, wakeup at opposite ends of a grimy, old bathroom (Adam in a water-filled bathtub). Both men are chained at the ankle to the pipes. ]]Between them lies a corpse holding a revolver and a cassette recorder. Adam and Lawrence discover tapes in their pockets; the men learn from both tapes that Adam must escape the bathroom, while Lawrence must kill Adam before six o'clock, or he'll lose his wife and daughter and be left to die. Adam finds a bag hidden in a toilet tank containing two hacksaws, they attempt to cut through the chains, though neither is successful, Lawrence realizes that they are meant to be used on their feet. trapped in the Reverse Beartrap]] Lawrence tells Adam that their captor is the notorious serial killer Jigsaw, after being a suspect five months earlier. He never directly kills anyone, instead putting victims in situations where they must go through physical and/or psychological torture to survive and escape with better appreciation of life. Flashbacks show that while Lawrence was talking with some students and an orderly named Zep Hindle about the terminal brain cancer of a man named John Kramer, he was approached by Detectives and David Tapp Steven Sing about his penlight being found at the scene of a Jigsaw "game." He viewed the testimony of Amanda Young, a heroin addict, who is the only known survivor of Jigsaw's games; she risked having her jaws ripped open during her game by a "reverse bear trap" and believes that her experience made her a better person. Meanwhile, Lawrence's wife and daughter, Alison and Diana, are being held captive. Their house is simultaneously being watched by Tapp, who was discharged from the force. Flashbacks show that he became obsessed with the Jigsaw case after viewing Amanda's testimony, and that he and Sing illegally entered a warehouse they knew to be Jigsaw's lair and saved a man from being killed by drills aimed at his neck. Jigsaw managed to make a run for it after slashing Tapp's throat, and Sing was killed by a shotgun booby trap while pursuing him. After being discharged, Tapp became obsessed, stalking Lawrence. In the bathroom, Lawrence finds a cell phone that can only receive calls and a cigarette and lighter; he and Adam use the latter two to try and stage Adam's death, but an electric shock through Adam's ankle chain foils this plan. Following these events, Adam and Lawrence recall their abductions; they were both ambushed and knocked unconscious by a stranger wearing a gruesome pig mask. Lawrence receives a call from Alison, who warns him that Adam knows more than he is telling. Adam explains that he was paid to take pictures of Lawrence for the past few days by Tapp, and shows Lawrence a pictures of him from the bag containing the hacksaws. Lawrence berates Adam for invading his privacy, while Adam shows Lawrence evidence that he was cheating on Alison. Adam then notices a picture of a man in Lawrence's house; Lawrence identifies the man as Zep the orderly, and the two deduce that Zep is their abductor. Adam then points out that it is six o'clock, the deadline. Zep moves to kill Alison, but she frees herself and manages to overpower Zep, sounds of gunshots gains Tapp's attention in the process. Tapp arrives in time to save Alison and Diana from Zep, allowing them to escape, and chases Zep to the sewers. Lawrence, who is only aware of gunshots and screaming, is zapped by the ankle chain as well and loses reach of the phone; in desperation, he saws off his foot and shoots Adam with the revolver. Zep, who managed to shoot Tapp during the chase, enters the bathroom intent on killing Lawrence, he sees Adam on the floor thinking he's dead, but still intends on killing Lawrence because it wasn't before 6:00. He was blindsided by Adam and beaten to death with a toilet tank cover; Adam had only suffered a shoulder wound. As Lawrence crawls away with the promise that he'll return with help, Adam searches Zep's body for a key and finds another micro-cassette recorder. He learns that Zep was another victim of the game, following rules to obtain an antidote for the slow poison within his body. The corpse rises to its feet and reveals itself as John Kramer, the real Jigsaw Killer. He tells Adam that the chain's key is in the bathtub, which was drained when Adam accidentally kicked the plug out. Adam then grabs Zep's pistol and tries to shoot Jigsaw and is zapped by his hidden remote control. Jigsaw then turns off the lights and leaves the bathroom, only saying "Game over!". Then leaves Adam inside screaming... Michael Marks, a police informant, awakens to find two halves of a spike-filled helmet locked around his neck. A videotape informs him that the key to the trap has been implanted behind his right eyeball, but cannot bring himself to cut out his eye and is killed instantly when the helmet slams shut around his head when time runs out, killing him. Detective Eric Matthews is called to the scene after a message is found on the wall directed at him. Later, he follows Detective Kerry and a SWAT team led by Sergeant Rigg to an abandoned steel factory. They find John Kramer, heavily weakened from his cancer, Computer monitors in John's lair show that eight people are trapped in an abandoned house: among them are Matthews' son, Daniel, who Eric previously argued with, and Amanda Young, Jigsaw's only known survivor. The eight victims have two hours before the nerve gas filling the house kills them, but John promises Matthews that he'll see his son in a "safe, secure state" if he simply talks with John for a while. Reluctantly, Matthews agrees to the conditions in order to buy time for the tech team to arrive and trace the video signal. In the nerve gas house, the eight victims are told that antidotes can be found around the house to save them from the gas. Gus Colyard is shot by the door to the room, which is booby-trapped with a revolver, when Xavier Chavez accidentally triggers it. The search continues to the basement, where the group learns that one of them, Obi Tate, an arsonist, was an accessory to the kidnappings; he had kidnapped Laura Hunter, who shows more strain from the gas than the others. Obi attempts to retrieve two antidotes—after being threatened by Xavier—from a small furnace, but is burned alive when he unintentionally activates it. As Amanda reveals to Daniel that she was framed for her possession charge which sent her to prison, Jonas Singer leads them to a door, which Xavier and Addison Corday is attempting to force their way through. In the room is a pit filled with thousands of needles and syringes; a key to an antidote is hidden inside. The trap is intended for Xavier, but he instead throws Amanda into the pit (cruel irony); she retrieves the key, but Xavier fumbles with it and fails to unlock the door in time. Frustrated with the group's lack of success, he abandons the others. Meanwhile, John explains to Matthews how he came to begin his "work": after being diagnosed with cancer, he attempted to commit suicide by driving off a cliff, but survived the crash and vowed to spend the rest of his life testing others' wills to survive. When the tech team finally arrives, John reveals to Matthews that the seven victims aside from Daniel are criminals that Matthews himself framed for various crimes; should Daniel's identity be discovered, he will be in great danger. In an effort to make John reveal the location of the house, Matthews destroys several of John's plans and work, but fails to get a reaction. Xavier returns to the first room, which contains a safe containing an antidote, and discovers a colored number on Gus' neck; he realizes by connecting this to their first clue that one colored number is on the necks of each victim. He kills Jonas in a fight and begins stalking the other victims. In another area of the house, Laura finally succumbs to the nerve gas, and the others learn of Daniel's identity. Addison and Amanda both abandon him, but Amanda quickly returns when she discovers Xavier advancing on them. Addison, meanwhile, finds an antidote in a glass box with arm sockets lined with razor blades, which her wrists get trapped in; Xavier finds her, but leaves her to die after reading her number. Amanda and Daniel retreat to the safe room, where they discover an underground tunnel that leads to the bathroom of the first film; Daniel collapses upon entering. When Xavier arrives, Amanda points out that he cannot read his own number; he cuts off a piece of skin from the back of his neck, then advances on the two, upon which Daniel attacks and kills him with a hacksaw, having only feigned collapse. Detective Matthews loses control after seeing Xavier begin chasing Daniel and Amanda and violently attacks John, eventually forcing him to take him to the house at gunpoint. Simultaneously, the S.W.A.T. team follow the signal of the video feed to another house, which contains VCRs playing back previously recorded images of the eight victims; Kerry realizes that the events of the house took place ''before they raided the factory. Matthews enters the house and eventually reaches the bathroom, where he is attacked by a figure wearing a pig mask. The two-hour timer expires in John's lair and a large safe opens, revealing Daniel hyperventilating into an oxygen mask. Upon awakening, Matthews finds himself chained by the ankle to the pipes; an audiotape lying beside him, recorded by Amanda, reveals that she has become John's protege. She appears in the doorway and seals the bathroom with Matthews inside while outside the house, a bloodied John slowly forms a smile. '' Minutes after the room is sealed, Detective Eric Matthews escapes the underground bathroom by breaking his foot with a toilet lid and slipping it out of the ankle chain. Six months later, another Jigsaw victim is discovered by Lieutenant Rigg and Detectives Kerry and Hoffman. In his test, Troy was to rip chains from his body in order to flee from a bomb; however, the door to the room was sealed, making the trap inescapable and thus going against Jigsaw's methods. Kerry, who feels guilty over Matthews' disappearance, later awakens in a trap of her own. A key to unlock the device against her ribcage is within a beaker of acid; though she retrieves it, the device destroys her ribcage anyway, making her trap inescapable as well. Jeff Reinhart—a man who seeks vengeance for the death of his son—and Lynn Denlon—a depressed doctor—are also kidnapped under John Kramer's orders. Lynn is brought before John, now bedridden from cancer, by Amanda Young, his apprentice. She is given a straightforward game: keep John alive for the duration of Jeff's game. Should John die, or should she try to escape, the collar around her neck will fire five shotgun shells at her head. Meanwhile, Jeff awakens in the middle of an abandoned meatpacking plant and is informed that he must go through several tests, which will lead him to "the man responsible for the loss of his child." In his first test, Jeff enters a freezer and finds Danica Scott, the only other witness to his son's death. By refusing to testify in court, she became an object in Jeff's vengeance. Danica is stripped and bound between two bars spraying ice-cold water at random intervals. She eventually convinces Jeff to help her, though she freezes solid before he can retrieve the key from behind frozen metal bars. In his second test, he successfully frees Judge Halden from the bottom of a pit being filled with liquefied pig corpses, by incinerating his late son's toys to retrieve a key. Halden had only sentenced Dylan Reinhart's killer to six months in prison, further fueling his vengeful side. The third test brings Jeff face-to-face with Timothy Young, his son's killer, who is strapped to a machine that will twist his limbs and neck one by one until they break. Jeff retrieves a key attached to the trigger of a shotgun, but Halden is killed when the shotgun accidentally discharges, and Jeff is too late to save Timothy before his neck is fatally broken. With his tests nonetheless complete, Jeff moves on to the final area. Meanwhile, Lynn and Amanda work together to keep John alive. During an improvised brain surgery intended to relieve tension on John's brain, he semi-consciously professes his love for another woman, who Amanda mistakes for Lynn. Distressed from witnessing this, Amanda leaves the sickroom to continue watching Jeff's progress. It is revealed that Amanda cuts herself in her stress, and she recollects speaking with John and kidnapping Adam prior to the events of the first film. Soon after, Amanda also finds a letter addressed to her, its contents causing her more distress. Following the surgery, Lynn and John talk privately; Lynn reveals that her ordeal has given her a new appreciation for her family. Amanda returns with the news that Jeff's tests are complete, but she refuses to release Lynn, not believing she has learned anything. She doesn't believe anybody changes after being tested, and designed her tests to be inescapable accordingly, including Troy's and Kerry's. She also reveals that she and Eric Matthews fought after he escaped the bathroom, and that she managed to overpower him and leave him for dead. Additionally, she returned to the bathroom and gave Adam Stanheight a mercy killing. Jeff arrives in the makeshift sickroom just as Amanda shoots Lynn in the back; he retaliates by shooting Amanda in the neck. A saddened John reveals to Amanda that Lynn's test was actually hers; she was being tested on her will to keep someone alive; she had not known that Jeff and Lynn were married. Amanda dies from her wound, and John gives Jeff one last test, where he can choose to either kill John or forgive him for all the pain he has caused him and his family. If Jeff forgives him, John will call an ambulance to save Lynn. Jeff takes a circular saw, tells John he forgives him, and slashes his throat. The door to the room seals as the dying John pulls out a tape recorder, which tells Jeff that he has failed the test by killing John, who was the only person to know the whereabouts of Corbett Reinhart, Jeff's daughter; Jeff would have to play another game to find her before she runs out of air. As the message ends, John goes into cardiac arrest and dies; the shotgun collar simultaneously destroys Lynn's head, leaving Jeff sealed in the room with the three corpses. During John Kramer's autopsy, a wax-coated micro-cassette is found in his stomach; it is given to Detective Mark Hoffman, to whom it informs that he too will be tested, and that the games will continue. Meanwhile, Trevor and Art awaken in a mausoleum. Both men are chained at the neck to a winch; Trevor's eyelids are sewn together, as is Art's mouth, rendering communication impossible. When the winch begins pulling them together, Trevor panics and attacks Art. Art kills him and takes a key from his collar to free himself, tearing his lips in the process. Four days after her disappearance, the corpse of Detective Kerry is found by the police. After Hoffman cautions Lieutenant Rigg for going through an unsecured door in order to reach Kerry, he meets Peter Strahm and Lindsey Perez , two FBI agents who had previously been in contact with Kerry. They inform Hoffman that neither Jigsaw nor Amanda Young murdered Kerry, as neither were physically capable of placing her in the trap, indicating there is a third party involved. Strahm later becomes suspicious of Rigg, who is convinced that Eric Matthews, who disappeared six months previously, is still alive. That evening, Rigg is attacked in his home; upon awakening, a videotape informs him that Matthews is still alive, with ninety minutes to save himself, with Hoffman's life at stake as well. He finds Brenda, a female pimp, chained to a chair with a pig mask covering her face. The first test, "see what I see," is for him to leave her there; he ignores the message and ends up triggering a device to begin ripping her scalp off. He manages to free her, but she attacks him; she had been told that she would be arrested if Rigg saved her unless she killed him first. He throws her into a mirror and leaves; her corpse is later found by police, led by Strahm and Perez. Rigg's next test takes place at a motel, where the words "feel what I feel" are painted on a door. He forces the manager, Ivan Landsness, into a prearranged trap; pictures around the room show that Ivan was a serial rapist. Ivan must choose between blinding himself with blades or being dismembered. After Rigg leaves, Ivan only manages to blind one eye before time runs out and his limbs are ripped off. The third test, "save as I save," takes place at a school where Rigg once attacked a man named Rex, who abused his wife and daughter. He finds Rex and Morgan, his wife, hanging back-to-back from a harness with several rods impaling them together. The rods are placed through vital arteries in Rex's body, but non-vital in Morgan's; she can live by removing the rods while he will die either way. Rigg finds her with one rod left; he hands her the key to her harness and leaves, setting off the fire alarm as he does, for his final destination. Meanwhile, Strahm and Perez alternate between interrogating Jill Tuck, Jigsaw's ex-wife, and investigating the scenes of each victim's trap. The two discover that they are Jigsaw targets as well, and that Art Blank, a lawyer who had gone missing two weeks previously, had successfully defended each victim of their crimes; he was also Jill's lawyer. When Perez is hospitalized after an incident at the school involving Jigsaw's puppet, which also predicts that Strahm will "soon take the life of an innocent man," Strahm furiously interrogates Jill, who reveals the rest of Jigsaw's backstory. She had been pregnant with a baby to be named Gideon, after John's first project as a civil engineer, but miscarried after drug addict Cecil Adams robbed her clinic; this would later drive her and John into divorce. After John learned of his cancer and survived his suicide attempt, he began his work testing others, targeting Cecil first. He placed Cecil in a trap where Cecil was to push his face into several knives to release himself, but the trap collapsed and he blindly lunged at John, who sidestepped and allowed Cecil to fall into a tangle of razor wire. Additionally, Art Blank is revealed to have worked with John before. Strahm connects this story with the Gideon Meatpacking Plant, the location of Rigg's final test. He arrives shortly after Rigg, but ends up trailing Jeff Reinhart, who is making his way to the makeshift sickroom of the plant. He eventually catches up to Jeff in the sickroom; Jeff waves a gun at Strahm, demanding to know where his daughter is, and Strahm kills him in self-defense, fulfilling Jigsaw's earlier prediction. Simultaneously, Rigg is on a trail leading to a large room containing Hoffman, Matthews and Art Blank. Matthews stands atop an ice block with a noose around his neck, and Hoffman is tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth and an electrode at his feet. The two are at opposite ends of a balanced scale, and if Matthews slips off the ice after too much time passes, he will be hanged and Hoffman will be electrocuted by the melted water reaching the electrode. Two more ice blocks are positioned on the ceiling, set to swing down and crush Matthews' head if the door to the room is opened. Art must monitor them while a device on his back is set to cut through his spine; he can only release them after ninety minutes have passed. When Rigg arrives, Art and Matthews attempt to ward him off, and Matthews shoots Rigg, though he still makes it through the door with one second left on the clock. Rigg shoots Art just as Matthews is killed by the ice blocks. Art and Riggs li on the ground in pain and Riggs accuses Art of being responsible for the trap. Art explains that Jigsaw is testing him and attempts to take out a tape recorder to prove it. Riggs kills him, mistaking the tape recorder for a weapon. He manages to activate it just before being killed though and Riggs learns from the tape recorder in Art's hand that he has failed the test by interfering; Matthews and Hoffman would have lived if Rigg had not tried to save them. An unharmed Hoffman releases himself and leaves Rigg to die, revealing himself as the second accomplice. He arrives in front of the sickroom just as Strahm kills Jeff, and seals Strahm inside with the four corpses. He is later called to Jigsaw's autopsy, which took place ''after the events of the film. It is now revealed the events of Saw III and this film are taking place simultaneously. '' Seth Baxter, a convicted murderer, awakens chained to a table beneath a pendulum blade. In order to release himself, he must crush his hands by putting them into two presses and pushing the buttons inside. He does as the video tells him, but the pendulum still swings down and violently cuts him in half. Just before he dies, he sees an eye watching him through a hole in the wall. In a scene from the end of ''Saw IV, Agent Peter Strahm finds and kills Jeff Reinhart in self-defense, after he yells "Where is my daughter! You mother-" waving the unloaded gun at Peter. After being sealed in the sickroom—with the deceased John, Amanda, Lynn, and Jeff—he escapes through a hidden passage, where he is captured by a figure wearing a pig mask. He awakens with his head trapped in a glass box slowly being filled with water; a tracheotomy using a pen keeps him breathing. Outside the meatpacking plant, Detective Mark Hoffman returns Corbett Reinhart, Jeff's daughter, to the police. He claims they are the only two survivors, only to be shocked to see Strahm carried out alive as well. Jill Tuck obtains a box and videotape, left for her by John. The tape informs her that the items in the box are of "grave importance"; she opens the box using a key around her neck and looks inside, then leaves without disclosing its contents. Meanwhile, a memorial service is held for Officers Tapp, Sing, Kerry, Matthews and Rigg; during the memorial, Hoffman is promoted to detective lieutenant by the chief of police. While taking Strahm's mobile phone, he is informed that Lindsey Perez, Strahm's partner, died from her wounds. He confronts Strahm at the hospital, who informs him that Perez's last words were "Detective Hoffman". Strahm is taken off of duty by his boss, Dan Erickson, and begins researching past Jigsaw victims, now obsessed with piecing together Hoffman's involvement. He learns through his research that Hoffman killed Seth Baxter with the pendulum trap after Seth killed his sister, and that John used his information of this murder to blackmail Hoffman into working with him. The two worked together to set up most of John's tests, most notably the razor-wire maze and the nerve gas house. Additionally, Hoffman planted the penlight that framed Dr. Lawrence Gordon and provided the files for the victims of the gas house. Near the end of his quest, he realizes that everyone was meant to die in the meatpacking plant except for Hoffman, who was to escape as the hero. While Strahm pieces together Hoffman's involvement with Jigsaw, five more victims awaken in a trap taking place in a sewer. Collars are locked around their necks that connect them to razor blades mounted on the wall behind them; the keys to their collars are in glass boxes on the other end of the room, but moving for them will set off a one-minute timer. All but Ashley retrieve their keys, and she is decapitated when her collar retracts. In the next room, keys must be found in jars hanging from the ceiling in order to unlock three chambers that will provide shelter from an explosion. Charles attacks Mallick and takes his key, but is struck by Luba Gibbs and is killed when the bombs explode. In the third room, five cables must be connected to a full bathtub to unlock five locks on the door, though none are long enough to reach. Luba attacks Mallick to use his body to close the circuits, but Brit foils this plan by stabbing her in the neck; they use Luba's body to close the circuits. In the final room, the door must be opened by filling a beaker, positioned in a machine fitted with circular saws, with ten pints of blood. They notice that there are five armholes and realize that all five victims were to work together to survive in every game. They also realize that all five of them were connected to a building fire that killed eight people. With no other choices, they begin sawing their arms to provide the ten pints. Meanwhile, Hoffman plants Strahm's phone and Erickson's personal file in the fifth room of the sewer. Erickson follows the trail to the room just as Brit and Mallick get the door open. Mallick passes out from blood loss while Brit crawls into the room and is found by Erickson, who finds the phone and file as well. He calls for medical assistance for the two victims, then places an all-points bulletin out for Strahm's arrest. Simultaneously, Strahm follows Hoffman to the renovated nerve gas house and follows the path to a small underground room, which contains a box of broken glass. Hoffman's tape recorder informs him that he must trust him and enter the box, but Strahm stops the tape short and ambushes Hoffman when he arrives, ultimately sealing Hoffman in the box and subsequently causing the room to seal itself. Hoffman indicates the tape, which continues by telling Strahm that by choosing not to comply, he will "simply vanish" and Hoffman's legacy will become his own. The glass box is lowered safely into the floor, while the walls close in on Strahm and crush him to death. '' Simone and Eddie, wake up in a room with a caged-in scale in the center, wearing head harnesses, informed that to save themselves, they must sacrifice parts of themselves. The overweight Eddie cuts fat from his body, but Simone chops her left arm off and tips the scale in her favor, saving herself, letting Eddie die. Lieutenant Mark Hoffman is called to the scene by Dan Erickson, who found Peter Strahm's fingerprints around the room. Erickson also shows him that Lindsey Perez is alive; while explaining that he protected Perez after her incident in ''Saw IV due to her being a target of an unknown accomplice, now believed to be Strahm. Jill Tuck meets with Hoffman at her clinic; he informs her that he is taking control of the games, and Jill hands him only five envelopes received in the box from John's will. William Easton, executive of the health insurance cooperation Umbrella Health, talks with his company's attorney about Harold Abbott, whose insurance policy was revoked after a discrepancy was found on his application and who later died from his illness. In his office, William is kidnapped and placed in a trap, with a large vise enclosing his torso, and a breathing mask covering his face. Hank, his janitor and a smoker, is in the same situation across from him. Hank is killed when he fails to hold his breath longer. In the second test, Jigsaw's puppet informs William that he must choose to save either his file clerk Allen, or his secretary Addy, and let the other die. In the end, William chooses to save Addy, and Allen is hanged by a when his platform retracts. His third test takes place in a large boiler room, the company attorney, Debbie, stands at the bottom of a caged-in maze with a device on her chest set to fire a spear through her head. At the end of the maze, Debbie discovers through X-ray films that the key has been implanted in William's side, and attacks him with a circular saw, but fails to before the timer runs out and kills her. In the final test, William finds his six staff members chained to a spinning carousel with a shotgun pointed towards each person, but he can only choose to save two of the six by pushing buttons in a device that will drive spikes into his hand and divert the shotgun upward. He reluctantly chooses to save Emily and Shelby. Meanwhile, Erickson and Perez inform Hoffman that abnormalities were found in Strahm's fingerprints, and that the scrambled voice from the Seth Baxter tape did not match Jigsaw's. They lead Hoffman to the site where the voice is being unscrambled by a technician. The moment Hoffman's voice is unscrambled from the tape, he kills all three of them and then sets their bodies on fire. Tara and Brent wake up in one locked cage, while Pamela Jenkins wakes up in another. The former cage contains a switch labeled "Live" and "Die". When Hoffman returns to the observation room, he finds a letter that Jill has placed on the desk, which he himself had written to Amanda and Jill enters suddenly and attacks him from behind, while William simultaneously reaches the end of his path, finding himself between the two cages. It is shown that he and Pamela are brother and sister, while Tara and Brent are the family of Harold Abbott. Now they can choose to either kill William or set him free using the marked switch next to the tank. Tara couldn't bear to kill another, but Brent shifts the switch to "Die", and a platform of needles swings into William's back, pumping hydrofluoric acid into his body and killing him. Jill straps Hoffman to the chair and places the "Reverse Bear-Trap" on his head. She leaves Hoffman with a 45 second timer; he escapes the chair by breaking his hand and freeing himself, then jams the trap in between the bars of a nearby window to stop it from fully opening, and he pulls his head free, only with his mouth partially ripped open. ''Saw 3D'' (also known as Saw VII) Dr. Lawrence Gorden is shown crawling out of the old bathroom and into the hall, looking for help. Along the way he finds a hot pipe and uses it to cauterize the foot he amputated. The next scene cuts to an urban shopping area where a crowd of people are gathered at a storefront window to find two men, tied to a worktable, each with a buzz saw in front of them and their lover, suspended above. As she is lowered onto another buzz saw, each of the men must choose to either kill the other person in order to save her, or allow her to die, resulting in their freedom. Meanwhile, survivors from Jigsaw's previous traps gather to seek the support of self-help guru and fellow survivor Bobby Dagen. Mark Hoffman and Jill Tuck battle over Jigsaw's legacy, but both lose in the end. Jill is killed with the reverse bear trap by Hoffman. With his revenge complete, Hoffman leaves and prepares to flee the city. While he is walking away however, 3 men with pig masks attack him. They manage to subdue Hoffman and one of them is revealed to be Lawrence Gordon. It is revealed that Jigsaw had found and nursed him to help after his foot was cauterized. Gordon came to work for Jigsaw and was instructed to act immediately on his behalf should anything happen to Jill. Gordon locks Hoffman in the bathroom and seals him in it, leaving him to die. ''Jigsaw'' (also known as Saw VIII) A decade since his death, a new series of killings using his MO begins to occur. Category:Synopsis